expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Free Navy Conflict
|place = Sol system Laconia system Slow Zone *Medina Station |result = Consolidated Fleet victory *The Free Navy vanishes from known space *Marco Inaros is killed while attempting inter-system transit *Sol begins rebuilding, its economy is re-stabilized *Talks for the formation of a Belt-run Transport Union begin |side1 = Consolidated Fleet: United Nations Martian Congressional Republic Outer Planets Alliance ---- Supported by: Michio Pa fleet |side2 = Free Navy ---- Supported by: Laconian Empire |commanders1 = ' C.F. leaders:' Admiral Pycior Nathan Smith Emily Richards Rhodes Chen †''' Aimee Ostmann Micah al Dujaili '''† Liang Goodfortune Carlos Walker ---- Supported by: Michio Pa |commanders2 = †''' (defected) (defected) ---- ''Supported by:'' |forces1 = '''Consolidated fleet: United Nations Navy Martian Congressional Republic Navy Outer Planets Alliance militia Michio Pa fleet |forces2 = Free Navy Laconian Ring-station garrison |casual1 = At least 4-7,000,000,000 Novel Novel |casual2 = Total }} The Free Navy Conflict, also referred to as the War against the Free Navy, was a system-spanning conflict between the Consolidated Fleet (CF) and the authoritarian Free Navy. The war involved the entirety of the Sol system, as well as minor extra-Sol additional factions allegiant to the Free Navy. The main cause of the conflict is viewed as the oppression exerted by the UN (United Nations) and MCR (Martian Congressional Republic) on the Asteroid Belt's populace. Although mainly sharing the same opinion with the OPA (Outer Planets Alliance), the Free Navy chose to adopt a destructive attitude towards the two superpowers, and managed to cripple Earth, after Mars had been weakened by the exodus of colonists venturing towards other systems. Ultimately, the war saw a CF victory as its conclusion, resulting in the establishment of real peace through the foundation of the Transport Union. The war cost the lives of billions of people, easily being the deadliest conflict in humanity's history, exceeding the number of casualties of any human conflicts by many orders of magnitude. Prelude to War Free Navy raid on Callisto shipyards Before the war began, sent his son, , and his team to raid the Callisto Yards and the base on the moon of Jupiter. At the time, the material that the Free Navy strike team's main objective was to steal the High Density Resonance Coating for Martian-built ships in his Free Navy and any projectiles which that navy should use to target the inner planets. After the raid, the FN strike team returned to base with the stealth coating. Later, Filip and his team were ordered to retrieve at Ceres Station, at the time the Rocinante's crew went on shore leave, went to Mars, to Earth to pay his respects to someone close to him, stayed with his ship for repairs and Naomi went to get her son, Filip, out of trouble on Ceres. Course Coup attempt on Tycho station Tycho station comes under attack when various station personnel attempt to seize the station from Fred Johnson. Whilst this Coup was unsuccessful a vital sample of the Protomolecule was stolen and later delivered to Laconia. Attempt to kill the Martian Prime Minister Knowing that the Martian Congressional Republic Prime Minister was heading on a diplomatic trip to Earth the Free Navy launched an ambush to kill him. This involved sending decoy ships to draw off the escort for the Nathan Smith's ship. The decoy action began sooner than expected when one of the ship's the Andreas Hofer was discovered by the Razorback and then fired on the racing ship with a missile. This gained the attention of the MCRN fleet and the majority of the escort excluding 2 frigates. Using stolen MCRN ships the Free Navy sent a second fleet towards the Martian posing as reinforcements. Once they got close the Free Navy ships fired upon the unsuspecting Martians and sent boarding teams onboard the Prime minister's ship. Nathan Smith was able to escape onboard the Razorback with and and numerous missiles to defend the vessel. They were able to outrun pursuing Free Navy ships and make it to Earth. Asteroid bombardment of Earth The Free Navy attacks Earth, in an attempt to reset the balance of power in the Sol system. With Earth's Navy defending Earth from the incoming meteors, 's Free Navy, which is supplied by the rogue MCRN faction lead by based in the Laconia system, has both superpowers subjugated, thus exerting power throughout the entirety of Sol. The Rocinante's crew set out and managed to stop a geological ship from continuing the attack on Earth. Marco's Free Navy has set up a camp on Ceres. The former's next plan is to overexert the UN-Mars Liberation Coalition Navy by abruptly striping Ceres of its wealth and abandoning the station and its six million residents. At this point, Michio Pa, who is flying for Marco's Free Navy, decides to diverge from Marco's path because he had abandoned his promises of supplying the Belt. The result is a schism in the Free Navy, causing ships loyal Michio Pa to possibly accede to a Sol Coalition, comprised of the UN, MCR and the OPA's joint fleets, as means to oppose Marco's Free Navy. Ceres Offensive With the threat to Earth largely removed, the newly formed Consolidated Fleet launches an offensive to capture the Free Navy stronghold Ceres. Enceladus situation United Nations forces advanced against the Free Navy at Enceladus. The Free Navy withdrew before the UN arrived, although the United Nations still received causalities including significant enough damage to the Edward Carr to require that the ship would need extensive repairs. Free Navy ambushes Rocinante While in travel towards the meeting location, Fred Johnson, the de facto leader of the OPA, has a stroke and dies while in battle with Marco's Pella and two other Free Navy ships. Consolidated Fleet Offensive After Johnson's death, and company convince the Allies to gather their forces and launch coordinated attacks on the Free Navy's holdings. 'Battle of Pallas Station' A part of the Consolidated fleet offensive. This battle was intended not for victory, but to pin down Free Navy forces and keep them away from Medina Station. 'Battle of Callisto' A part of the Consolidated fleet offensive. The battle took place between the Outer Planets Alliance (Micah al-Dujaili faction) and the Free Navy. Since the OPA ships were modified civilian vessel and the Free Navy's purpose built warships it was a one sided engagement. This battle was intended not for victory, but to pin down Free Navy forces and keep them away from Medina station. 'Battle of Titan' A part of the Consolidated fleet offensive. A fleet of MCRN ships attacked the Free Navy fleet at Titan whilst two ships of Michio Pa's faction attacked the enemy from the flank. This battle was intended not for victory, but to pin down Free Navy forces and keep them away from Medina station. 'First Battle of Medina station' A part of the Consolidated fleet offensive. The Rocinante and a converted water hauler named Giambattista Novel , Chapter 38, which is filled with slightly less than four thousand small non-Epstein ships and several thousand torpedoes, make a hard burn for the Gate in order to take down the railgun defenses installed by the FN on the Medina Station in the Slow Zone. With the diversion in place, the OPA forces, and make a dive for the railgun defenses. Bobbie finds the railguns protected by a small force comprised of Duarte's Martians. Bobbie eventually disables the railguns by destroying the fusion core powering them all. Holden and the OPA then proceed in liberating the Medina Station, which results in all of its occupants surrendering. Holden takes command of the station, which Carlos C de Baca predicted would happen. 'Second Battle of Medina station' As one last attempt to retake the station, the Free Navy sends the rest of its forces on a hard burn to the gate to overwhelm the small OPA force and the Rocinante, which were present there. Understanding that winning the battle outright is impossible, Naomi uncovers the pattern which resulted in certain previous ships disappearing after attempting travel through the Ring network: a very large ship, as well as heavy traffic, can overwhelm the wormhole's physical capabilities, resulting in the ships forever being stranded in its throat. Using the recent revelation, Naomi overloads the Sol Ring's capabilities just as the Free Navy was attempting travel through the Gate. Much like the Barkeith, Marco's Free Navy remains stranded in higher space-time. Conclusion The war ended with an absolute Consolidated Fleet victory, forever eradicating the Free Navy and all of its members. Aftermath Six months later at a conference on the Medina Station, Holden discussed the formation of a Belt-run Transport Union that controls The Ring Network and all the economic, military, etc. intra-system and inter-system trade, as means to restabilize the Sol system's economy, help the colonies flourish and improve living standards in the Asteroid Belt. The idea was formalized and awaits full implementation. Following the cessation of hostilities, the Laconia system has ceased any inter-system communications with Sol and the other systems. However, one certain truth still stands: avoid the Laconia Gate or be destroyed. See also * Bombardment of Earth * Battle of Medina Station * Transport Union Category:Events Category:Conflicts and Confrontations